


Kusudama

by binni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Magic, Spirits, and ennotana, happy endings don't let the warnings fool you, i did my research but lmao this is a story about spirits, i'm only listing who actually has a substantial line, just pretend everyone's here, just short of meiji japan prob 1840's, like kurotsuki, or aoasa, there are like. hints to other ships but because of time they didn't get their spotlight, this is so not a historically accurate story, we love each other but let's not say anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binni/pseuds/binni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an excursion to exorcise a particularly violent spirit, Suga ends up saving Daichi's life. ...And part of his soul, but that's about it. With the help from Karasuno and their surrounding (and further-flung) friends, Suga is literally Hell-bent on retrieving what he couldn't save the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the Haikyuu!! Summer Big Bang!
> 
> Protip: Don't go into a Big Bang with a 60k+ word idea for a 10k minimum. Bad idea. There was so much to this story, and focus on more characters, but I cut it out for times' sake. Maybe later I'll flesh more side-stories out, though!
> 
> I got really lucky! I had two great artists, Starlity and Striketheanime, and a beta, Betsy. They were all so patient with me; I kind of ran them through the wringer. Thank you, guys!

Fifty years ago, Karasuno was under attack.

A small group of malevolent spirits terrorized the village, sending much of it up in fire and smoke, accompanied by blood and death. Karasuno saw frequent spirit activity; Karasuno did not see attacks.

The worst of the spirits was the one they dubbed Sanzanki, Harsh One. Even with the others of its group exorcised, Sanzanki terrorized Karasuno for days. It moved as swiftly and violently as a wind-storm, slicing its way across lakes, and rivers, and through mountains. It toyed with anyone who crossed its path, and kill anyone who attempted to stop it. Sanzanki ripped into bodies, and souls, possessing them entirely and forcing them to do its bidding with a cruelty that had been previously unheard of.

Karasuno tried so hard. Even possessed, they struggled courageously until finally Sanzanki took their breath away and left their bodies lying empty and cold on the village road. But Sanzanki was not without harm. Weakened considerably, it could not withstand another wave of attack upon Karasuno and fled south where all mention of it died.

It took ten years for Karasuno to recuperate. The youth were trained in how to destroy malevolent spirits, being sent to near-by villages to learn their skills. At Datekou, they learned how to communicate. At Aoba Jousai, they learned how to treat the wounded. At Shiratorizawa, they learn how to exorcise. Some even went as far as Edo to study magic at Nekoma, or to become scholars at Fukurodani. For several years they trained in their fields, coming back to Karasuno slowly but surely, and starting families of their own as they took care of the spirits that came to bother them. They trained their own children, and their children trained their own children.

And now, Karasuno's team continues to protect their beloved village.

-*-

It was a beautiful day out, the breeze refreshing and the stream cool on Suga's feet as he read his book. It was nice, he supposed. The water felt good on Suga's sore ankle; hopefully it would be good enough to allow him back out in the field. He'd been good so far, Kageyama assuring him that sitting out for a week or two would see to it that he was just fine. But for as patient as Suga was, he was not a saint. He was at the end of his rope.

He pushed those thoughts aside with a quick sigh, and set his book to the side to lay back in the grass and enjoy the warmth of the sunshine. He grinned, letting his eyes slide shut. Maybe if he napped, time would pass faster, and the team would be back....

"Sugawara!"

Surprise jumped onto Suga's next heart beat as his eyes flew open to see Michimiya hovering over him, smiling widely at him. She laughed as Suga placed a hand over his heart. He sat up, turning some to look at her as she floated elegantly over the earth in her ghostly form. "Michimiya," he greeted. "How are you?"

Michimiya's smile turned into a grin. "They're on their way back." She gave two thumbs up. "Pretty quick one!"

Suga's eyes widened momentarily. "Already? It hasn't even been three hours, has it?"

Michimiya shook her head, letting Suga step out of the stream, and pat down his yukata.

"They're getting better, then!" he praised. "Ah, I'm so glad...."

Suga grinned, excited to go meet the team as they made their way back into the village. But as he stepped forward, his ankle gave a twinge in pain, making him wince. He glanced sheepishly at Michimiya; she suddenly busied herself with a flower, grinning innocently. Suga was grateful for her feigned ignorance, and his next steps were far more careful.

Michimiya was the ghost of Karasuno. There were no others. She was around when Suga was born, and they were friends before he could remember. She had always remained a constant in his life. She was there for him when he was down, or needed help, or advice. She would teach him things, and tell him stories. She would laugh with him. And in return, he would comfort her and offer his opinion, or assistance; he would teach her things she hadn't grown up learning, and share (admittedly terrible) jokes with her. Suga wasn't entirely sure how he would feel if Michimiya were to have to leave. Or rather, he wasn't sure he could imagine how sad he would be. She was his confidant.

But happier things were on his mind, like their team returning. Still with precise footsteps, Suga and Michimiya hurried to the village entrance just in time to see the team emerge from the edge of the near-by woods. Pride and relief swelled in Suga, and he let out a sigh, smiling forward towards them.

"Hey!" he called, waving his arms. Michimiya did much the same, only jumping up and down in smooth, ethereal motions.

The team took their time, but when they reached the gates, they all (or at least, most of them), gave Suga and Michimiya fond, tired smiles.

"Hey," Daichi exhaled fondly.

Suga's heart skipped in the best way. He narrowed his eyes in a mocking manner. There was sweat at Daichi's temples, dampening the bit of hair there. Along the entire length of his hairline, actually. "Daichi, so out of breath after such a short excursion? That's not setting a very good example for the rest of the team, is it?" he teased.

Daichi laughed softly, lowly in his chest.

Suga took an inconspicuous breath he knew Michimiya (and at least 3 others) would tease him about, he was sure.

"It was pretty fast. And small. Kind of a tricky one."

Suga peered beyond everyone to one of their shorter teammates. "You exorcised Hinata?"

Said teammate looked surprised and shocked. "W-what?!"

Daichi laughed a little more loudly, and Suga fell just a little more in love.

-*-

When Suga sat down at the table and gazed at his team, he was overwhelmed with a sense of pride.

Their newest additions were Hinata Shouyo and Kageyama Tobio. Hinata had been born just outside of Karasuno, but had longed to help destroy the spirits that tormented the nearby villages. Karasuno, he had decided, had been the place to do that. There was something about him that Suga couldn't quite place, but he was a nice kid, and ready to take on the world.

Kageyama had come to Karasuno when he was only 7 years old. He'd come from the east, with a little bit of medical knowledge being taught to him by his parents. He was no master, but for what he had available to him, he was the best Karasuno had had in a long time.

Joining them a little less than a year ago were Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi. They hailed from Edo. Supposedly they were from around Nekoma and knew some rudimentary magic. Yamaguchi was usually nervous about using it, but when he did it was something to behold. As for Tsukishima, he preferred to not use it unless absolutely necessary for some reason or another. When asked about it, he just shook his head and walked away. It was a work in progress, Suga had decided.

Suga's attention drifted towards Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Tanaka was a force to be reckoned with, but in the best way. Tanaka was an amazing person; someone Suga felt was an excellent role-model for their younger acquisitions. (In. Some ways, anyway.) He did his job, and he did it efficiently.

Next to him sat Ennoshita Chikara, a natural-born leader although timid and modest. Or so it seemed, but Suga knew better than that. He'd seen Ennoshita in action; he knew how Ennoshita kept order during training—even hunts. He had family in Datekou, and during visits trained his psychic abilities with the other mediums there. He was a valuable asset and friend.

Scarfing down his food in time with Tanaka was Nishinoya Yuu. Noya stayed low, setting up traps, or picking up where others had left off. He liked his role, Suga supposed. He bragged about it often enough.

And then there was the empty seat on the opposite side of Daichi. It was reserved for Azumane Asahi. Asahi had been gone for two or 3 weeks, now. He had been ready to strike a spirit during a hunt, but the spirit dodged and Asahi's momentum had started a small chain of events, leading ultimately to Suga having his ankle injured enough to keep him out of hunts until it was healed.

Thanks, Asahi.

Despite Suga's reservation about his ankle, the last week had consisted of Suga trying to convince Daichi that he was perfectly fine and ready to get back to hunting. Daichi had taken one look at Suga and grinned that stupid grin, revealing that he'd spoken to Kageyama, who had shaken his head in a definite, "No, not yet."

He knew Daichi was just looking out for him, but he felt so useless like this. In retaliation, he had done his best to hide what remained of his limp, walking only when he had to in front of Daichi.

And now, at dinner as everyone was busy talking to someone else, Suga saw his chance and seized it.

"Hey, Daichi...."

"Hm?" Daichi had his mouth full of noodles, several of them stringing from his lips to the chopsticks in his hand.

Suga had to refrain from snorting, instead clearing his throat. "I was thinking," he began. "It's been two weeks that I've stayed away from putting stress on my ankle; I should be okay to get back out there with you guys for the next one, don't you think?"

Daichi slurped up the rest of the noodles, one of them slapping him between his eyes. "We'll see," he said, wiping off his face. "I did notice that you're walking a bit better recently."

Upon hearing the words, Suga smiled and felt, probably, the best he'd felt since he hurt himself. But he had to be careful; Daichi could still decide against it, and Suga wouldn't put him past it. Still though. Positive thinking. "Really?!"

"I said _we'll see_. That's not a yes." Daichi said quickly.

Suga laughed. "Out of you, it's still better than I might usually hope for."

"I'm not that mean—"

"I said _better than I'd hope for_ , not _mean_ ," Suga shot back, grinning.

Daichi grinned back, and went on eating with a small shake of his head.

Suga supposed it would be one thing if he was out there and not fighting, but could still see everyone. Yet at this rate, he couldn't even cheer them on, or offer advice, or provide them a strategy. He was determined to prove how ready he was. He would just have to do even better to hide his limp; it was the only way he was getting back out there in time for the next spirit.

"Hey, Suga-san!" Tanaka called from the room's entrance. (When had he left the table?)

With him were Ukai and Takeda. Ukai helped train a lot of them with whatever their weapon or skill was (unless they had studied elsewhere, of course), and Takeda made sure everyone was okay, convincing surrounding villages that the noises they were hearing were perfectly normal, nothing to see here.

Carefully, and hopefully smoothly enough, Suga moved to stand, straightening his yukata as he stepped aside from the table. Careful steps, careful steps.... Although to be fair, it was a tad more difficult when you were giving orders to your team mates, like, "Kinoshita, if you're going to fall asleep do it in your room," or, "Hinata, don't you dare throw your food!"

The distraction was an error on Suga's part.

His next step faltered, and it became evident as the foot of his injured ankle began to come down. There was a twinge of pain, and the second any of his weight rested on it, that twinge of pain wrapped forcefully around his entire ankle and he collapsed, folding down to his knee with a hollow _thunk_. Suga hissed in pain as he rolled to his side, sitting up. Along with the pain of a previously-and-newly-twisted ankle traveling through his entire nervous system, the possibly-even-more-excruciating embarrassment rolled right along with it.

Suga heard the calls of his name in the back of his head, but mostly his mind was focused on how to play this off like nothing had happened.

With his face burning, Suga smiled. (As best as one could while heaped on the floor with a twisted ankle, surrounded by the entire team, anyway. And also—when did they leave the table?!) "H-Hinata," he tried. "I said not to throw your food!" he laughed. Ish. "People trip on it."

He caught sight of Hinata looking ashamed, but not because he'd thrown his food for Suga to slip, but because he _hadn't_.... "S-Sugawara-san ... I stopped when you told me, I didn't throw it...."

"Suga."

He refused to look towards the voice. He couldn't; it would confirm everything.

"Suga..." Daichi repeated. "Why don't you get your ankle looked at again.... We'll see about you joining us later."

 _We'll see_.

It meant no.

-*-

It wasn't at all that Suga disliked Kageyama. Suga very much liked Kageyama. He was good at what he did. Raised in a village of healers and medicine, Kageyama had a surprising ability to know who needed what for whatever ailed them. "This will help with swelling." "Use this on a burn." "There's no cure for dumbass, Dumbass!"

Some diagnoses were more accurate than others, but. Still good.

Not only was Kageyama great at medical work, he was great at what he did out in the field. He and Suga shared many of the same skills while out, and it almost killed Suga at first to admit how much better than him Kageyama was. But, the team was a team, and he had to step aside where necessary for the good of said team.

Except right now, he wanted back out there. And hopefully, he could convince Kageyama to help him out. When he worked up the nerve. He wasn't sure how well this conversation would go with one leg tucked beneath the other, his foot propped up before Kageyama with Michimiya wincing every time Kageyama poked at it.

"It's not broken," Kageyama said plainly, moving it carefully. Suga could tell he was doing his best not to address Michimiya's worried breathing. "You rolled it, that's all. But I'd say your recovery time's extended at least another two weeks."

"What?!" Suga asked loudly. "Not—it's already _been_ two!"

"Sugawara...!" Michimiya started.

Kageyama stared blankly back at Suga. "But you rolled it again."

Suga groaned. He knew Kageyama wasn't wrong; he just _wanted_ him to be wrong. Such was his fate. At least he could recognize it. But he had to do something; there had to be something he could do. He could either sit around the village, moping and being lazy and spiteful as he healed (and really, part of him would relish in that), or he could fake it. It meant getting to go out on a hunt and actually being of some kind of use to Daichi and the team, and protecting the village. All he was doing now was being annoying, and a nuisance....

"I think you should listen to Sawamura-san," Kageyama announced after a few moments of silence. "With you hurt like this, there's a greater possibility for you or someone else to get hurt. It's bad enough with you out right now. Something like that would only lengthen the time of recovery, and your absence. Sugawara-san ... I can't really take your place. We have the same skill-set, but you have a different relationship with everyone. I don't—want that to be lost, and if you don't take care of yourself, I'm afraid of what could happen."

Suga was dumbstruck. He stared at Kageyama—same as Michimiya. He couldn't remember ever witnessing Kageyama being so open about his thoughts or feelings in such a kind manner. He wasn't sugar-coating the truth of the matter, but it was a stark contrast to how he might illustrate other truths to other members of their team. (Say, for example, Hinata.)

But if Suga was being honest, he wasn't completely calmed about it. If _he_ was being truthful, to himself, a streak of jealousy sparked through him. Even if Kageyama had said that they both had different qualities, it still pushed Suga to want to prove himself even more.

He stared down hard, glared, at the ankle. It _would_ get better. He'd make it.

"Kageyama."

"Yes, Sugawara-san."

"Wrap it up good. Put a splint on it if you have to."

Suga and Kageyama stared at each other for a few moments, and despite the clear disapproval in his and Michimiya's eyes, Kageyama did as told.

Suga was going to prove he was just fine to return to the team.

**scene 02**

In Daichi's opinion, no news was good news. It was excellent, even. It meant that there was no need to go out and hunt down an evil spirit, to go out and risk peoples' lives. He trusted everyone to be smart about how they performed when fighting so they didn't get hurt, but accidents happened, and that was understandable.

But Suga, and his insistence... Ever since he'd hurt his ankle, he'd begged Daichi to let him get back out there. But in no way was Daichi allowing that, not while Suga couldn't even walk properly.

Daichi shifted the salt pouches back to the corner. Best kept dry.

He glanced about the rest of the room assessing what needed cleaned, or maintenance. Thankfully the room wasn't used too much, although inspection was necessary. Probably not as necessary as Daichi practiced, but he supposed he just liked the atmosphere of the room. It was away from the rest of the building, cool, open to the edge of the forest; he could hear the nearby stream Suga liked to frequent, and he could hear the birds, and on a clear night he could see stars and hear crickets in the gardens. If he could, the accessory room would be his bedroom.

Thankfully, the night was just that. A dark midnight sky spotted with the diamonds of stars and lit with the glow of a waxing moon. He was easily attracted to it, stopping his hand from picking up a talisman in favor of sliding the door open to enjoy it on the engawa. He took a seat, relaxed, and just stared up. He sought out his favorite stars, and reveled in the clouds of their galaxy.

His mind wandered, wondering what else was out there in the universe. How much better might it be than here, fighting ghosts and spirits? But he knew for certain that, no matter the answer, he would stay put, at home, because only home had one of the few things he would never give up.

He knew Suga knew it. And he knew it was mutual. But the few weeks had been tense between the two, both of them understandably upset and frustrated for the same, and differing, reasons. Things had yet to calm down and diffuse between them to really venture further on more ...intimate ... paths. If Suga would just stop being so insistent...!

It had been a week since Suga had fallen in front of everyone, and yeah. It killed Daichi to have to tell him no, he didn't care how well Kageyama wrapped and splinted up his ankle, he still wasn't going until he was completely healed. Suga had been happy precisely zero (0) of those times, and part of Daichi died inside every time he saw the excitement flicker out of Suga's eyes. It was harsh, but dammit, Daichi just wanted him to feel better and be safe!

Daichi sighed, pushing the thoughts away and focused again on the sky as a breeze drifted through. It carried the scents of flowers and earth, easing him into a more relaxed state as he leaned back on the heels of his palms. He would just enjoy what nature had to offer him for the short time he could.

"You know if you stay like that, a bear will probably come by and decide you'd make a pretty tasty dinner."

Daichi peeked an eye open, grinning to see Suga standing there and grinning down. At least he seemed happy. (So far. This had played out enough times to where Daichi thought a script would be useless.) "The bear wouldn't want me. I'm probably tough, and taste bitter."

Suga snorted. "I can't back that up, yet."

That part wasn't normally in the script. Suga was going to be the death of Daichi.

"What's up?" Daichi asked, immediately distracting himself from Suga's comment.

Suga stepped over to take a seat next to Daichi. "I came to show you something!" he announced, scooting even closer. "Yamaguchi made this for me."

Before Daichi's face Suga dangled a bunch of flowers and herbs tied delicately together to create a sphere. He couldn't name any of the plants, that wasn't his forte, but it ... looked pretty? "What is it?" he asked.

"A kusudama?"

Daichi rolled his eyes. "Okay?"

Suga took the fragile ball gently back into his hands. "It's for protection against possession. Yamaguchi said he thought it might be beneficial for me to have one."

"How is a bunch of flowers supposed to stop a possession?"

"Magic is about intent, he said." Suga shrugged. "The flowers help channel it, apparently."

"Why, though? Why would he give you something like that?" He didn't really want to know the answer.

Again Suga shrugged, but he grinned. "He just said it was a hunch."

Yamaguchi's hunches usually weren't wrong, and that was what unsettled Daichi. Yamaguchi was trained in magic, not to be a psychic. "I don't see why you would have need for one while you're injured and out of danger." Yeah, that logic worked. Take that, Yamaguchi.

"I could be, soon, and he said it was just a hunch!"

Daichi shook his head. "I already said not until Kageyama gives his approval."

"What part of _I'm fine_ are none of you understanding? My ankle is _sore_ , not broken. I'm not useless." Suga glared at him, getting defensive.

Daichi groaned. Why did it always devolve to this? "We're not having this fight again."

"You're absolutely right. We're having a discussion." Suga shifted to face Daichi.

Daichi watched for a moment, then sighed and did the same. He rested against a beam of the colonnade, just continuing to watch. Suga looked handsome in the moonlight. He glowed; looked like a spirit—although much kinder and benevolent than what they normally dealt with. He spoke calmly, looking Suga in the eye.

"I'm not saying you're useless, Suga. I'm trying to keep you safe. If the enemy knows you're hurt, they'll exploit that." And oh, there it was. Suga's hopes dying out.

Suga remained quiet for a moment as he looked down, playing with the kusudama. "You're not always right, Daichi."

"I don't have to be right, but I know I'm not wrong about this. If you got hurt again, or were killed, and I couldn't do anything to stop it, I'd be devastated."

Suga was back to glaring at him, joy, and once more Daichi had to suffer the guilt that rose up every time he crushed Suga's hopes. He honestly wished he could give Suga a different answer, and see that happiness return to his smile.

"Suga, it's ridiculous at this point to keep fighting. If you want to get back out there, then _relax_ , and let yourself heal. You could have already been back out there...."

"I can be back out there _now_ —"

Daichi was already prepared to retort, but there was a heavy thundering from back inside of the room. Both he and Suga stared at each other before looking over, to see Ennoshita hurry over to them.

"Daichi-san, Sugawara-san," he exhaled. "We—forest."

Daichi sat up straighter, not blind to the worry and fear in Ennoshita's eyes. It wasn't often that Ennoshita was quite this shaken. Daichi wasn't ignorant to Suga's attentiveness, either.

"Something terrible is on its way," Ennoshita said. "We received a messenger from Yukigaoka who received word from Izumitate who received word fro—"

"Yes, we get it! What's happening?!" Suga demanded.

Ennoshita gulped. "We think it's Sanzanki."

Daichi froze. Sanzanki was just a historical event to most in Karasuno, but a memory still fresh in the minds of a few. For Daichi, it was a potential catastrophe, and he had no time to waste. He jumped to his feet and marched back into the room. Ennoshita stumbled out of his way.

"Get everyone ready," Daichi commanded. "Have you tracked it, yet?"

Ennoshita moved to head back towards the exit. "No, I came to you first. I'll see what I can do."

"Good. Have Michimiya do a sweep of the forest, too. See if she can't find anything."

Ennoshita nodded dutifully and ran out, the thundering of his footsteps dying with his increased distance.

Daichi's attention was right back on the talismans he'd ignored only moments ago, grabbing those and a pouch of salt. He had no idea what they were really walking into, though. Should they have more salt than that? What was going to work against Sanzanki? They were going in blind.

"Daichi."

Daichi's shoulder's slumped some, but continued on, not saying anything.

" _Daichi_." Suga's voice was firm.

Daichi tensed at his name; he wasn't sure he'd ever heard that kind of conviction in Suga's voice. He knew what Suga was going to say.

"No," he immediately answered. "If it really is Sanzanki—"

"You'll need every bit of help you can get, Daichi! And with Asahi in Datekou, who else?!"

"I said no. I'm not changing my mind."

From behind him, Suga pulled on the sleeve of Daichi's yukata. "Daichi—!"

Daichi spun around, grasping Suga's face and kissing him. He felt bad for doing it in a moment like this, but he needed to get his point across, and if it really was Sanzanki, he refused to die without ever having kissed Suga, and actually admit his feelings.

Suga's lips were soft, if not a little chapped, and he trembled just slightly against Daichi. But he wasn't pulling away; he just relaxed. And Daichi wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. Happy, because yay Suga was okay with this? Or boo, because no this meant the stakes were higher?

Daichi pulled away, shaking his head and turning back around to finish grabbing his things. "I'm sorry, Suga." Whether for kissing Suga without permission, or for not budging in his decision was up for Suga to decide. Both were true.

"That's not fair," Suga said slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry when you're not!"

"Yes, I am."

"For what? Telling me _we'll see_ about going back out with everyone? Treating me like a child? As if I'm unable to make my own decisions? For taking advantage of my feelings? Thinking I'll give in just because of a kiss? Like that's going to change my mind?"

Well with a list like that, Daichi was doubly sorry. (He really was.) He turned. "Suga—I'm sorry my actions have made you feel that way, I—"

His words faltered, finally really looking into Suga's eyes. Suga may have been angry and hurt at Daichi's decisions the last few weeks, but he hadn't seen this before. It wasn't hatred, but ... betrayal, sitting in fittingly beside the anger and hurt.

"You what?" Suga spat.

"I want you safe, and _that_ I won't apologize for. I didn't kiss you just so I could try and get my way. I don't want you safe only be—"

"Shut up," Suga interrupted. "Let me decide what to do for myself. You're not my guardian."

Daichi stared. Suga ... wasn't wrong. He wasn't wrong in the least, about any of this. Yeah, Daichi thought it was still a really bad idea, but. Suga wasn't wrong. Daichi didn't truly have the authority to keep Suga out of this. Suga was just acquiescing before.

And didn't Daichi feel terrible about that.

He sighed. "Fine, you can go," he surrendered. "Just—please, promise me, you'll be careful."

All of the anger and despair on Suga's face slowly faded away to nothing, replaced then by surprise, and joy. "Yeah!" he breathed. "I promise. I'll go get my things together...!"

Walking past Daichi into the hallway, Suga didn't seem to be hiding his limp as much, now that he was given clearance. But Daichi grinned just a little as Suga disappeared from view. He shook his head gently, turning back to finally grab his items. He couldn't let himself think on that kiss; he couldn't have that distraction right now—

"Daichi."

Daichi's gaze snapped up, looking around. Suga's voice, but where was he....?

"I was thinking...."

Around the corner, still in the hall, but out of sight.

"I'll let you kiss me again when we come back from this one."

Followed by the quick, soft thumping of Suga's gait.

...Well, dammit.

**scene 03**

Suga was....

Ecstatic wasn't a good enough word. Nor was enthralled. But he was just really, really happy to be allowed back out on a hunt. Really, his ankle _was_ feeling better. Yeah, it probably needed another couple days of rest and healing, but for the most part he was good to go.

And, on top of that, things finally looked like they were progressing between himself and Daichi. Suga had almost died when Daichi had kissed him. It hadn't been quite how Suga had imagined their first kiss going, and maybe he was a little mad that Daichi chose that moment (of all moments!) to do it, and maybe Suga thought Daichi had been trying to manipulate him with it, but. He hadn't. Instead Suga had finally convinced Daichi to let him go.

And, there was a promise for more.

Really, Suga probably would have run, and jumped back to his room to grab more of his things, but ... ankle. He did have to be careful. So he ended up just walking really fast and punching the air instead.

And for all his excitement and eagerness, and (mostly) everyone's happiness at seeing him join them once more, his ankle was starting to get a little sorer. But he pushed the concern aside, joining everyone at the village's exit.

"Suga-san!" Tanaka greeted with open arms. "You're back!"

Suga smiled widely, hugging Tanaka back. "I am! Now you _have_ to obey orders."

Tanaka almost balked. "I never—!"

Suga shut him up, rubbing his scrubby head and punching him hard in the gut. "You ready?!"

Tanaka coughed as Ennoshita snorted in the background. "Y-yeah, I think so...."

"Okay, okay! Everyone quiet!" Daichi announced, clapping his hands and calling everyone's attention. Suga had missed this so much.... "According to our sources, what we're facing is Sanzanki. You all know the story of what happened, and what Sanzanki is capable of. You need to be on your highest alert. Keep a clear head. Be prepared for anything. If it's not Sanzanki, then all the better." Daichi took a breath, exhaling loudly. "Ennoshita, Tsukishima. If you wouldn't mind?"

To the front of the group, Ennoshita and Tsukishima stepped forward, leading everyone off towards the forest. Ennoshita, being a medium, could (with a little bit of work) find the general area of where their target was. And if not, Tsukishima could try to draw it a little closer with some magic, or concentrate Ennoshita's focus.

As they approached, Suga was welcomed back by several of the others. Hinata was happy and excited, along with Narita and Kinoshita. Noya was almost literally bouncing around him as Yamaguchi inquired about the kusudama he'd given Suga earlier in the evening. ("If it really is Sanzanki, I guess it may come in use. You're probably a psychic, Yamaguchi!")

Kageyama had only inquired about Suga's ankle, in a kind but respectful manner.

Daichi had kept a little bit of distance between them, though occasionally Suga caught him glancing back at him. Maybe Daichi thought he was being sneaky and covert, but he wasn't, and it was a little charming. Suga grinned, remembering earlier, and what awaited them when they returned back to the village, victorious over Sanzanki. He'd get to properly kiss Daichi, actually tell him how he felt, and if things went further than that, well.... He wasn't going to complain. Just one look at Daichi, though—those arms. Those legs. Something inside Suga shuddered at the thought.

"Suga-san? Hey! Suga-san!"

Suga turned bright red, as if he'd been caught reciting his daydream aloud. "Y-yes, Tanaka?" he asked quickly, voice cracking.

"You okay? You look like you're sleep-walking. But like. Happy."

"Hahaha, y-yeah, I'm fine! Just lost in thought." Inappropriate thought.

"What were you thinking of?"

"Nothing, Tanaka."

Tanaka stared. "Lies. But I trust you. But lies."

That made no sense, but okay. Suga kept himself focused, fighting down the heat in his face and looking wherever Daichi's biceps weren't. He was pretty sure that Tanaka (and probably just about everyone else in Karasuno) could easily deduct anything between Suga and Daichi. And probably more Suga to Daichi than anything else. But again, blaming it on Daichi's thighs. And biceps. And ugh, his pecs—

There was a powerful rush of wind, loud, and cold, pulling from trees some of their leaves and brittle twigs. Suga winced and covered his face as well as he could with his sleeve, the others doing much the same. It continued on for a moment until it stopped suddenly, abruptly. It was too still. Suga slowly lowered his sleeve, glancing about. There wasn't much he could see clearly in the dark, the only reliable light from the moon and stars....

"Everybody be on the ready," Daichi ordered. "We know what we're dealing with."

Suga readied himself, glancing to Kageyama. For a spirit like Sanzanki, they would need to double-up. Suga stepped over to Kageyama.

"It's not going to manifest right away unless we make it. We can't wait." If it was Sanzanki, if the stories were true, Sanzanki had plans; plans to play and taunt them for as long as possible before showing itself. They needed to interrupt that. Normally they might wait; set up the quarters for backup, just in case Ennoshita and Tsukishima were unable to manifest the spirit with their psychic abilities or spells. Normally, the spirits they encountered weren't worth the waste of salt and talismans.

Kageyama knew the risk of setting their trap too soon. Sanzanki was a spirit. It didn't mean Sanzanki was stupid. It would undoubtedly notice what Sugawara and Kageyama were up to. It would target and attack one of them, if not both.

"I'll run the wider perimeter," Suga said. "That way it's more focused on me. If it attacks, I'll be the target, allowing you to run and finish the quarters."

"Sugawara-san," Kageyama said coldly. "I can't accept that."

Suga shook his head. "You start in the shrubs there, away from its attention. You're faster, anyway."

"I can't accept that! I can't let you accept that!"

"Kageyama! You make it sound like I'm going to get hurt! Daichi won't let me out, Yamaguchi makes me a kusudama...." Suga smiled, but it didn't seem to appease Kageyama although he did as told. He turned, ready to go grab what he needed for his quarters from their make-shift 'priests'.

Luckily for him, he turned right into one.

"Daichi! It's like you knew I needed you!"

"I heard your plan. I can't allow it."

Suga snorted. Of course. "Daichi, I'll be fine. I promise. I have everyone protecting me and a long night to look forward to," he teased, although Daichi didn't seem terribly amused by it. "I'll be careful."

Instead, Daichi appeared troubled; conflict was evident in his eyes, and his hesitancy spoke volumes. "I _do_ have faith in you, Suga. I really do. But we don't know what Sanzanki is capable of. You can't plan for something like this." He paused, and Suga allowed him silence, to think. "It would be one thing if you got hit and knocked down for few bruises. But it's something else entirely if you're killed."

Suga took pause, considering Daichi's words. His concern was flattering, and he really did understand where Daichi was coming from. "What do you suggest we do, then?" he asked. He asked honestly, because really: what else?

"Let's try to manifest it, first—"

"You know that won't work. It's a waste of time and energy unless we have the quarters in place."

"We don't know that."

"And we don't know that it _won't_ work," he pressed, giving Daichi a quick smile. He carefully grabbed Daichi's fingers with his own, holding them loosely. "I promise, I'll be okay. Trust me."

"I do."

Suga smiled. "Good. May I have those talismans and a prayer, please?"

Daichi sighed, but gave in. He chanted a quick prayer, and handed off the talismans to Suga. "Take this, too. Keep a handful ready, just in case." He handed a small pouch of salt to Suga.

"Yes, Daichi. I've done this before."

Daichi huffed just a little, and Suga nodded to Kageyama just in time for the next gust to start whistling nearby. It would strike them soon.

Kageyama stepped into the brush, setting down his talismans with precision, and instructing Hinata to _not move_. Suga, meanwhile, took his items and took off for his first quarter as Kageyama rustled off towards his second.

But as Suga went, the wind hit them, picking up and more powerful than the last. Suga gasped as his body was forced forward, almost falling face-first to the ground, but he twisted to keep himself upright, and if his ankle started reminding him of its pain, well....

"Sugawara-san!" Tsukishima yelled. It was a little difficult to hear him over the increasing din, but Suga began his march over to the mark. Tsukishima was already preparing some kind of manifestation spell with Yamaguchi several yards away at his own mark and doing the same thing. Meanwhile, Kageyama was already staking down an anchor and defense at Narita's station.

And Suga hadn't even gotten to Tsukishima.... He burst into a run, still ignoring the now-constant stab of pain in his ankle with every footfall. Get the anchor. Set down the defense. Get the anchor. Set down the defense.... There was a crackle, a shock of electricity from the center of the (would-be) quarters. The Manifest was working—

Suga spun behind Tsukishima, setting down the talismans, anchoring them to the earth and throwing the salt around Tsukishima and the talismans. On to Yamaguchi.

Where Suga saw Kageyama departing already, and running towards him as another burst of energy started getting ready to explode.

"Kageyama—!" he yelled. "Get down!"

Kageyama did as told, diving down. Just as the crack ignited, the _boom_ just beginning, Suga let himself land across Kageyama, shielding him.

The burst was hot, and Suga winced but his grip and cover on Kageyama remained. The sound subsided, but a faint ringing remained in Suga's ears. He groaned with another wince, shaking his head as he crawled off of Kageyama, rustling him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kageyama nodded. "Yeah.... Thank you, Sugawara-san...."

"Don't thank me, just get ready."

Kageyama nodded, scrambling to his feet in time with Suga to run back to the head of the field.

Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Daichi stood ready to go, Kinoshita and Noya behind them as Kageyama and Suga flanked them.

Ennoshita, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi were all focused, staring hard at the center of the field where the energy continued crackling. Until finally two booms later there was a foggy figure trapped in the quarters.

It wasn't terribly large for what Suga had been expecting. Perhaps 3 meters in height, hunched over. It stood on two long, thin, knobby legs, its feet more akin to a hare's. Its arms were almost equally as long as its legs, almost reaching the earth it stood on. It didn't have much in the way of a hand, but four terrifyingly long fingers on each, with sharp-looking claws (nails? claws...?). Its spine was rigid, looking as if it was ready to rip from the skin stretched over it.

That's all it had, was skin; grey, decrepit skin. It had barely a trace of hair, or fur.

And its head resembled more of a starved, sickened dog. The eyes seemed maladjusted, the teeth, rotting and yellowed, bared beneath wrinkled flesh as its saliva dripped into nothing.

In the silence, Suga could hear it breathing. The breath rattled, shaking past him, unsettling him. He knew. This wasn't a mere spirit; this was a demon.

"Is that ... Sanzanki...?" Kinoshita whispered, his voice vibrating with fright.

No one answered him. It didn't matter if it was Sanzanki. It needed to be gone.

Somehow.

There wasn't much time to think; Sanzanki hunched itself further down, digging its fingers into the ground.

"Tanaka! Kinoshita!" Daichi yelled, just before Sanzanki bolted smoothly, speeding towards them at a terrifying pace. It glided without a sound.

Kinoshita jump in the front line with Tanaka, both sending out a chant to Hinata and Tsukishima, strengthening those lines of the quarters and preventing Sanzanki from crossing. The lines sparked.

They had never sparked before.

But that was what Noya was for. He was the shortest of their team, but one of the fastest, after Hinata. He bolted towards the shivering defense to reinforce the flow of energy, before heading back around to Tsukishima to do the same as Sanzanki continued recovering.

It wasn't long. With a shake of its head, Sanzanki refocused its blind gaze, and reared back as if taking a breath. Suga's foot stepped back, almost repulsed that Sanzanki's torso didn't expand. But the repulsion morphed to fear as that same, empty gaze landed on Suga. And even if Sanzanki couldn't _see_ , it was looking right into Suga's soul.

A terrible chill gripped Suga, and he watched in fear as Sanzanki let out a shrieking roar. Suga covered his ears, but it only seemed to amplify the terror he heard. Then he noticed that he was the only one doing so. Could no one else hear it...? Everyone else looked more confused than anything....

As Sanzanki's screaming stopped, an uncomfortable tugging began in Suga. Like Sanzanki's hellish claws and fingers were inside of his soul, pulling out what it could. But ... it wasn't working. No matter how hard it was pulled, it stayed in place, and Suga realized: Sanzanki was trying to possess him, but it wasn't working.

Suga gasped, pulling from his yukata the kusudama. It was comfortable and warm in his hand as it worked hard to protect Suga. Suga grinned, sending a silent thank you to Yamaguchi.

Even for all his silent thanks, Suga still felt unsettled, and sick, and his attention was back on Sanzanki, who appeared even less pleased than its grotesque form would let on. But as it continued staring at Suga, its mouth morphed into a drooling, toothy smile, and turned.

Suga's heart thumped as he ignored the churning in his gut, it wanting to empty itself. Now was not the time.

Instead he watched in horror as Sanzanki focused its attention on Daichi now, grabbing his gaze and reeling back for another terrible shriek. Suga froze in fear as he realized—he couldn't hear the sound Sanzanki released. His breath seized, and before he realized it he was screaming, himself. Suga watched as Daichi was hit with whatever Sanzanki had attacked him with. He stumbled back, catching himself before falling to his knees and wrapping an arm around his front.

"DAICHI!" Suga screamed. He dashed towards Daichi, watching him with a frantic stare. His feet landed hard on the ground. He had to get to Daichi and stop this, Sanzanki was possessing him but this looked _so much worse_ and Suga's heart gave a pang as he saw Daichi's eyes begin to glaze over.

With all of his concern on Daichi and stopping Sanzanki, Suga had no time to worry about his ankle until it screeched back to his mind. Suga stepped incorrectly, his foot folding inwardly under him. He yelled and let out a brief cry as he plummeted down, but still he had no time to worry about his ankle. He shuffled forward, back on his feet quickly and ignoring the begging of his ankle to _just stop_.

He fell voluntarily this time next to Daichi, covering him much the same as he had Kageyama. Daichi was already cold to the touch, something missing.

Suga knew no particular prayers like most of the others did; he came up with game plans. How to move, when to attack, what to do. That was what he was good at. And now all he could do was pray. Pray that Sanzanki would just disappear to never return; to leave Daichi's soul alone, to leave him alive. And he wished this with all his heart, with every bit of conviction he could muster. Every ounce of love he held for Daichi was felt as he wished, as scared, stressed tears poured from his eyes to Daichi's yukata.

Suga snapped his gaze back to Sanzanki, glaring with wide eyes despite their burning. "Leave...!" he begged, silently and unheard over the roar of wind. "Please leave...!"

There was a warmth near his chest, and with the second scream he heard from Sanzanki, Suga collapsed on top of Daichi.

-*-

The first thing Suga felt waking up was an immense headache. Following quickly was a burning in his throat. His mouth tasted like bile. He was weak, he could barely lift his arms. And there was a terrible throbbing in his ankle—

 _Daichi_.

Suga's eyes flew open with a gasp as he sat up, just to get dizzy and fall right back down.

"Sugawara-san!"

Suga groaned, taking stock of what else he felt. A futon. A pillow. So he was inside. Clearly the battle was over. He peeked his eyes open again, peering around. They were back at Karasuno, in his room.

"Where's Daichi?" he asked desperately, eyes finding Kageyama next to him.

"Drink this tea."

"Daichi."

"Tea first," Kageyama demanded, and he didn't look like he was willing to take _no_ as an answer from Suga ever again.

Suga sighed, being much more careful about sitting up this time. Everything hurt, and he was tired. But he managed (somehow) to sit up straight and take the tea from Kageyama.

He stared into the cup, and slowly looked back to Kageyama. "Kageyama...."

Kageyama stared back in response.

"...Are you sure this is tea?"

"Yes."

"...You're positive."

"I made it myself."

Suga shuddered, eyeing the 'tea' once more. "You're sure it should um...." Really, how did he describe this?

Kageyama nodded. "It's tea with herbal poultices boiled in. Ennoshita-san said you suffered many spiritual wounds."

Suga grinned. "I'm not sure that would really call for something meant for external, physical wounds...."

But Kageyama's stare didn't let up. So Suga sighed once more, bringing the cup to his lips and downing it all in one go, without time to taste it. Now he just had to ignore whatever texture he'd felt as it went down, and push back the after-taste.... He shoved the cup back into Kageyama's hands. Never again. (Although now the taste of bile was gone, at least.)

"So," he said, smacking his lips. "Daic—"

Initially, Suga was caught off by a loud pounding; someone was running towards his room, and soon enough his door slid open, revealing Michimiya and a face Suga hadn't seen in weeks.

"Sugawara! You're awake!"

"SUGA!"

"Asahi!" Suga greeted, smiling.

Asahi looked winded, his eyes full of regret and worry. "Suga...!" He stepped and sat quickly next to Kageyama. "Suga, you're okay! I've been so worried!"

Suga smiled. "Of course I'm okay. Who do you think I am? You?"

"Suga...!"

Suga laughed with Michimiya, patting Asahi's shoulder. "It's good to have you back. What made you come back so suddenly? Why didn't you let us know?"

Asahi hesitated. "Suga.... I've been here for 2 days. Some people from Datekou and Seijou are here, too."

Kageyama stiffened, glaring now at the floor. Suga looked at everyone, waiting for elaboration. Kageyama finally took over. "The fight with Sanzanki ended, and you and Sawamura-san were passed out. That was 5 days ago. You've been in and out since our return."

Suga straightened up at the mention of Daichi. "Passed out? So Daichi's okay? He's okay, right?!"

Michimiya relaxed, sitting down next to Asahi. "He's alive."

Part of Suga relaxed. Another part of him began worrying more. "And...?" he prompted.

Kageyama didn't answer immediately. "His pulse is weak, but sustained. He's in no immediate danger...." He trailed off, and Suga waited for him to continue, but it didn't seem like it was coming.

"Where is he?"

"In his room."

Suga moved the blanket from himself, and suddenly he felt very cold, despite the jinbei he'd been changed into. And also ... restricted, and not even because Kageyama and Asahi were shifting to block him.

Looking down, his ankle was bandaged quite heavily. "...Did I break it?"

"No," Kageyama said quickly, and somehow he managed to make it sound like that was the end of _that_ conversation. "Sawamura-san shouldn't be bothered."

"I'm not bothering him, I'm checking up on him."

"Suga, your form of 'checking up' on someone is a kick to the back of the knee."

"He's not wrong."

"Then good thing I can't kick right now. Let me go see him."

It was probably one of the worst combinations, Kageyama and Asahi being the ones to block Suga. Not because they would Definitely Stop Him, but because they were Probably the Worst at Stopping Him. Kageyama would give into Suga out of respect. Asahi would give into Suga because he valued his health. And Michimiya wouldn't do anything because she knew it was useless when Suga had a goal.

With some help and gentle (read: threatening) persuasion, Asahi helped Suga walk-hop-stumble towards Daichi's room. It wasn't too far, but with one foot (and consequently leg) out of commission, and being as weak as he was, even the next room felt like forever away. He almost just told Asahi to carry him.

When they reached the door, Asahi took pause. "You're sure?"

Suga nodded. It really couldn't have been nearly as bad as they were making it out to be.

Asahi slowly slid the door open, and—really, what was bad about this? Daichi was laying there, as Suga had expected. (Still disappointed, though.) And yeah, there were talismans pasted all around the room, and Ennoshita sat in silence, Tanaka on his right and someone Suga didn't recognize on his left.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, breaking the awkward silence. "Ennoshita, Tanaka. And...?"

The other slowly looked up from under his fringe. He carried an air of superiority; one he could see clearly bothered Ennoshita.

"Futakuchi Kenji, from Datekou. I brought your ace back. He's distracting my partner in crime."

Suga glanced to Asahi, who turned just a little more pink at that. Clearly there was a story he was going to have to inquire about later.

"Your friend's soul is almost, pretty much, destroyed," Futakuchi said nonchalantly.

Suga would nonchalantly rip his fingers off one by one.

"But, Ennoshita and I did some work. It's mostly together. I gotta say, you did some pretty good magic during that fight, if your team's telling the truth."

Suga blinked. "Magic...?" he muttered. "I don't use magic."

Futakuchi snorted. "Yes you do, everyone does, and I'm saying you did a good job. Take the compliment. You managed to save his life."

Suga stared, waiting for elaboration. He was determined to get _something_. _Some_ kind of answer.

Tanaka spoke up. "The kusudama Yamaguchi gave you protected you, but when you ran to Daichi-san, it protected you both. Ehhh, kinda. Sanzanki had torn part of Daichi-san's soul away, and then what the kusudama could catch it caught. But there's still a little bit left of it in Daichi-san's body."

Suga's eyes were wide with the succinct explanation. "I saved him...?"

Ennoshita grinned. "You saved everyone. When you spoke to Sanzanki, it wasn't long before it left. The quarters had broken just then, the timing was convenient.... But yes. You did."

As the seconds ticked on, Suga stared at Daichi's prone form, covered beneath blankets. He carefully dislodged himself from a worried Asahi, limping forward and - with a great deal of difficulty - sat down next to Daichi. Even if he wasn't dead, he still looked like he was just one moment away from it. How had this happened...?

"Will you leave, please?" he asked. No one moved for a moment, but Suga wasn't going to ask again.

In silence, Tanaka, Ennoshita, and Futakuchi stood to take their leave, Asahi following along behind them and sliding the door shut.

It wasn't much longer before Suga was crying to himself, drawing his knees up and holding them as he bit his tongue, stopping at least the sobs.

Behind him, Michimiya came up, gently and softly. "Sugawara...."

How did this happen? How could he have let it happen? This was his fault—if he hadn't tripped and hurt his ankle, he could have gotten to Daichi on time. If he had just been faster at setting up his quarters, they could have trapped Sanzanki sooner and dealt with it then. But no, he _had_ hurt his ankle again, further. He _hadn't_ been faster, instead finding Kageyama had already finished three to Suga's 1.

Suga sniffed. "It's my fault," he said. "I promised I'd be careful, and I wasn't."

"No, no, no!" Michimiya said. "You were so brave out there, none of this is your fault!"

This time Suga snorted. "Thanks, but ... no.... Can—can I be alone, now?" he asked quietly.

Michimiya nodded. "Of course. If you need me, let me know." And she slowly left, disappearing elsewhere into the house.

With her presence missing, everything came crashing onto Suga. He felt incompetent. Like he couldn't do anything right, like keeping Daichi alive. Or keeping his village safe. Or just _listening to orders._

_But what would have happened if Suga hadn't been there._

Suga almost cried louder at that, the idea of Daichi actually dying threatening to seize his heart. To combat the thoughts, Suga tentatively, almost weakly, reached for Daichi's hand, just holding his fingers, tangling them together as if the tangible proof alone could fight the idea back.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered pathetically. "This is my fault, Daichi, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do, tell me what to do...."

Tears continued clouding Suga's vision, and he sniffed several times, wiping the tears away from his face with his free hand as they fell. More than once or twice more Suga apologized, blaming himself for not being fast enough and not just letting his ankle heal properly as he was told to do.

Suga's fingers moved carefully to trail down the side of Daichi's face, wishing some kind of magic would happen. Magic was just concentrated intent, right? But the more he tried to concentrate this 'intent', the more distraught he became, because _why wasn't it working._ He just wasn't cut out for magic, it didn't matter what Yamaguchi or that Futakuchi said.

Frustration welled up furiously within him until he finally properly grasped Daichi's hand. It at least offered him some kind of comfort.

Looking at Daichi's face, even for as tired and ... half-dead as he looked ... Daichi appeared peaceful. And Suga saw why, glancing just a little to the side of Daichi's head. He sniffed as he noticed it. The kusudama. He took his free hand, picking it up.

It was still warm, and the flowers seemed ... almost refreshed and livelier after their ordeal almost a week ago. The flowers should have been wilted....

His spirits lifted just slightly, Suga set the kusudama down to where it had been—if it was helping Daichi, he didn't want to hinder that. He kept his hold on Daichi's hand confidently and securely.

He would bring Daichi back, no matter the cost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi (tries to) get used to the idea of being a ghost--or reflection, whatever. And also may have some reservations about what exactly it will take to get back to normal.

To be honest, it took Suga probably another hour to leave Daichi's side. As much as he didn't want to leave, he needed something for his headache, and his stomach was demanding food something fierce. He promised Daichi he'd be back and carefully stood, somehow managing to stay upright on his way through the quiet halls to the dining area.

Upon entering, he was taken by surprise. The unexpected shock startled him, and he stared. Not only was the rest of his team, and Futakuchi, there, but several more people in what looked like Datekou robes, and even some delegates from Seijou. There was another ghost as well, chatting with Michimiya.

"Suga-san!" Narita called, announcing Suga's arrival. At the call, almost everyone's attention shifted to him. It was a little jarring, but everyone's smiles were soothing. Even if some were bouncing up and down in excitement; and yeah, he was happy, given the circumstances, but still. Headache.

"Suga-san! Look at all this meat! Datekou's Moniwa brought it with them!" Nishinoya said.

A shorter fellow beside Futakuchi and a much taller, more intimidating fellow (whom he assumed to be Aone, given Asahi's proximity) looked up at the mention of the name. He grinned, and pinked at the excitement borne of his action. "Ahaha, well—after something like this, meat is kinda ... nice?"

Hinata and Nishinoya pumped their fists into the air in agreement, and Suga smiled. Seeing everyone so jovial was kind of a nice change from his melancholy.

"Suga-san, would you like some help sitting down?" Ennoshita asked. "Ryuu, will you prepare some for him?"

Tanaka did as told without question, as Enno helped Suga, despite the, "I'm fine, I can do it myself!"

"Suga, just let him help!" Asahi insisted, with a grunt and nod from Aone.

With a grimace, and pout, Suga relented and took his seat near the front of the table, with assistance. (And maybe was secretly kind of a little glad for the help. His ankle was killing him.)

"This looks good," Suga said, admiring the giant bowl of food before him. "Thank you so much," he said, looking to Moniwa with a grateful nod before taking his first bite. The taste set in—how long had it been since he'd had meat? "It's so good..." he groaned happily.

"You're welcome."

Suga leaned back to see the source of the voice after stuffing more of the food in his mouth, tilting his head back to see Shimizu and Yachi standing behind him. Shimizu with a bowl of vegetables, and Yachi with a bowl of rice that was simply too large for someone her size to carry. Suga grinned. "Thanks!"

"Thank you Shimizu-san! Yachi-chan!" Tanaka and Nishinoya cried together. "True goddesses! Beautiful people making beautiful food!"

"Leave them alone, you two," Ennoshita chided.

Futakuchi grinned, swallowing his current bite. "They're not wrong, Chikara-chan," he said, only to receive a groan and eye-roll from Futakuchi.

"Stop calling me that...." Poor Ennoshita.

"Sugawara-san, may I join you?"

Suga looked up at the new voice, seeing a more suave-looking man standing there, eloquent but sturdy, with a healthy heap of confidence pouring from him. "Sure," he answered, moving over some.

"Thank you," his guest said, taking a seat with a kind grin. "Oikawa Tooru, from Aoba Jousai. I'm sorry for the circumstances of this meeting. We were summoned to try to help assist with Sawamura's situation, and see that he - and you - were out of harm's way."

"That's lying by omission, Shittykawa."

Suga's eyes glanced behind a flinching Oikawa, to the ghost he'd spotted earlier. Only now, he wore a grumpier expression than Suga remembered. At this point, Suga figured everyone was there as his dinner entertainment.

"We had to drag you here. You whined literally the entire way unless you were snoring."

"Why are you so mean, even in death, Iwa-chan?!"

"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't an idiot."

From what Suga gathered, Aoba Jousai was a village of healers, and pretty soon it made sense. Kageyama's mood had soured earlier at the mention of Seijou; from Seijou must have been where he'd studied his medical abilities with his parents, and apparently he and Oikawa were not on the best of terms.

"Your presence here is appreciated!" Suga finally said. "Everyone's." His bowl nearly empty at this point, he set it aside, focusing on Oikawa, and looking over to Moniwa. At his action, everyone else seemed to calm down. Since when did _he_ have this kind of control? Surprise shook him briefly, but he cleared his throat. He had a goal.

"I want to know what's wrong with Daichi, and how to rectify this situation," he announced. He was met with silence.

Most people looked around at each other. Of course they all knew the situation as it happened in real-time. They looked uneasy, as if saying anything might jinx their chances of doing anything about it.

Moniwa cleared his throat. "Sawamura-san ... is alive."

Suga nodded. "Yes, I know. And that his soul is split up. How do we fix it?"

Everyone stayed quiet once more, still just looking around at each other. How was it fixed? Was it something fixable? Why were they acting as if the person next to them had the answer? Did they even know?

"It ... the kusudama.... It's still protecting him."

Heads turned to look at the source of the voice. Yamaguchi was speaking up, his freckles doing nothing to hide the blush of his cheeks. He looked shocked that people - this many from 3 different villages - would be listening to him voluntarily.

"Protecting him?" Iwaizumi asked.

Yamaguchi nodded. "I gave Sugawara-san the kusudama to protect him from possession. It did its job, and when he went to save Sawamura-san, the kusudama reflected his will, and.... It still is."

Futakuchi grinned arrogantly at Suga. "I told you that you had worked some good magic."

"I think," Yamaguchi continued. "It's going to continue protecting him until Sugawara-san loses his will to save Sawamura-san...."

"So how do we put his soul back together? Is it possible?" Suga asked slowly. And again he received the silent treatment. Until a new voice spoke up.

"Oh, it's possible to try, but it's stupid." Futakuchi shrugged. "It's never worked."

Moniwa didn't appear pleased with him. "Futakuchi," he chided.

"What? If it doesn't work, then he really _will_ die. It's one or the other."

"Imagine!" Iwaizumi interrupted. "If Sugawara could work that kind of magic without even knowing, imagine what he's capable of. They might be the first to do it."

"Says who, you?! A ghost?"

"Hey!" Oikawa interjected, but Iwaizumi spoke over him still.

"Better to be dead and passed on than dead and stuck," he said flatly. And even if Iwaizumi was, in fact, a ghost, Suga could see the emotion in his eyes. And looking to Michimiya, he could see the same in hers. "You don't dictate other living peoples' choices."

"That's my Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, but settled back next to Oikawa. There was a lot Sugawara wanted to know, but he would save that for after he had Daichi back.

Futakuchi shut up, shrugging and drinking down his sake.

Moniwa sighed, and turned to Suga. "Futakuchi's not wrong. This hasn't worked, ever, but it's also not reliant on you, Sugawara. It's reliant on Daichi. This isn't a spell, necessarily, either. There's no magic involved. It's the mediums calling forth on Daichi's spirit, to join it back together, and re-tie it to its body. However."

Suga nodded along; he would take in any information he had to in order to get Daichi back. Safely.

"The soul is ripped into pieces; if a piece is too far, we know we can't call it here. Especially if it's passed to Purgatory. What ends up killing the host, I believe, is trying to reattach an incomplete soul. The stress of accepting something like that is too much."

Suga's fingers grabbed for his tea, playing along the side of the cup. He thought hard. There were a lot of possibilities, but only a few things would make proper sense. "Most of it is held within that kusudama," he said, now glaring at the tea. "But ... part of his soul is in Purgatory. I have no doubt...." Was this plan a total waste? Was his hope and insistence for naught?

"Suga-san—"

"We can check," Aone interrupted. "If it's within this plane, we would still feel a pull of energy. If not, we won't. We don't have to go as far as attaching his soul and risking death if that's the case."

Immediately Suga perked up. He sat straighter, and stared inquisitively at Aone. If that was the case, then why weren't they doing this right now?

"When can we do this?" he asked. "When can this start?"

Moniwa sighed. "Now, if you'd like. It won't take long, but does require ... focus."

Tsukishima snorted, looking down to Hinata. "That means you're not invited," he said, to which Hinata tried growling.

"The only spectator," Moniwa began, clearing his throat. "Would be Sugawara-san. Beyond that, anyone else in the room would be working. Myself, Aone, Futakuchi, and, should he wish to join, Ennoshita-sa—"

"Yes," he said immediately, looking determined.

The conversation bloomed as anticipation, and relief, and joy, and hope, within Suga. This was happening? It seemed almost too good to be true, but he would run with what he was given. "Is there anything I need to prepare for this?" he asked.

Moniwa shook his head. "No. Just keep your focus on finding Sawamura-san's soul."

Suga nodded in agreement, and sipped his tea.

-*-

The silence in the room was actually almost stifling, and definitely wasn't helped by the poor lighting of the candles set about, illuminating the talismans. Not that it had Suga on edge, or anything, and he expected this to be something no less than serious. But he felt uncomfortable, as if he was in the way, when he was seated a little further away from everyone else. (And, subsequently, further away from Daichi.)

He stared forward, peeking to Daichi, and letting himself sigh, his shoulders falling on the exhale. He really wanted this to work. The first time. This was his fault, after all. He would do anything for Daichi; anything to rectify his mistakes.

"Suga-san." Ennoshita stopped before him, offering a pleasant, relaxing grin. "It will be okay."

Suga stared into Ennoshita's eyes. Ennoshita wasn't always the most confident person, always feeling like he needed to make up for something. No one knew what. But what Suga saw was confidence this time, and that alone made Suga relax. "I know. I have you and Datekou to count on."

Ennoshita left him to take his spot, and it wasn't long after that that they started getting ready. Suga supposed it was time to start focusing. He surmised that he would help in being a conduit, but wouldn't that be the job of the kusudama? Or could it not be used because the kusudama held part of Daichi's soul...? He didn't know, and he wasn't going to interrupt; he would just do as told and focus.

How was he supposed to focus, though? Sure, on Daichi, but what about Daichi? The fact he was laying there like this because of him? No, that would make Suga even more distraught. The fact that Daichi's arms and legs and torso should have been made a national treasure? No, because then that would just distract Suga from more important things. Or more about growing up?

Suga was only 6 or 7 months older than Daichi, but they hadn't met until they were a little over 10. Suga had been made to study most of the time, unable to go and play with the other kids like he wanted. So Michimiya had kept him company. When he'd just turned 11, Suga was sitting just outside of the village, looking to the mountain range when a boy had come up and introduced himself as Daichi. His smile was wide, and he was missing a tooth, and he was a little soft-looking for his age, but he was friendly. _"You wanna play? I'm Daichi."_ Suga had looked him over, a little lost. Yeah, he'd been allowed out a few times to play and relax from studying, but he'd never been approached like this. _"I'm Koushi. Sugawara Koushi."_

Daichi had stuck with 'Koushi' for a few months before thinking 'Suga' sounded cooler. So he'd picked up his nickname.

But Daichi had always been and remained Daichi.

Suga still continued studying, occasionally sneaking out to play and explore the nearby forest with Daichi and Asahi. He got in trouble a few times, but laughing and smiling with them was always worth it. Maybe not-as-worth-it had been when Daichi had tripped and slid down a rocky hillside, insisting he go before Suga. Suga had been inconsolable for hours. That had been the first time Daichi had gotten hurt for Suga. Daichi still had a scar on his right forearm from it.

A few times Suga would purposefully sneak out for no reason other than just being tired of the constant drills of studying. He'd gotten into a fight with his mother, and ran out. Daichi had seen him run off, following behind almost immediately. When Daichi caught up, it had been to a crying Suga. Honestly, thinking back on it, getting into a fight with his mom about his studies and crying seemed a little much, but - looking back - it had its benefits. Daichi had hugged him. They were roughly 15 years old, and Daichi's hug was warm, and strong, and comforting, and Suga realized that that was the kind of person Daichi was. Soft when he needed to be, hard when the time called for it, but always uplifting and there when you needed him.

Suga discovered at 15 years old that he had a crush on Sawamura Daichi.

They began hunting down encroaching spirits when they were 17, much to Suga's mother's displeasure, but he was a man, now, she said, and could make his own decisions. So that said, he'd moved to the team's house, living with all the others.

During their first outing, Suga teamed with Daichi to prove they could have a spot on the team. It had been tough, but they had been successful. When their captain gave them the news, they'd been shocked—they hadn't expected to make it. Suga, sweaty, with dirt patched here-and-there, and his hair sticking every which way, had immediately jumped to hug Daichi (who looked much the same), and Daichi had spun him, hugging him back. Once Suga had been back on his feet, he and Daichi smiled at each other.

Suga discovered at 17 years old that he was in love with Sawamura Daichi.

Suga would tease him, and flirt with him; everybody picked up on it. It wasn't a secret. Even from Daichi, though no one had ever explicitly said anything.

It wasn't until Suga's 18th birthday that Daichi had ever reciprocated so blatantly.

_"I wanted to get you something else, but that can wait, I think. I want to be there for every birthday I can, with you...."_

It was just unfortunate that neither of them had the spine to legitimately confess at the time. Because now, two years later, Suga was really, seriously regretting never just saying the words _I love you_.

His head hung low, a sudden wave of pessimism sweeping through him, eliciting some tears burning at the corner of his eyes. If he could have Daichi back, he wouldn't hesitate.

"S-Suga-san—Suga-san!" Ennoshita fell to his knees next to Suga, shaking him. Suga looked up quickly, hoping that maybe his tears were invisible in this lighting, but one look at Ennoshita's face made him forget about them.

"What is it?! What—did you find it?! Is Daichi—?!" Suga lunged forward as well as he could, trying to make his way closer to Daichi.

"N-no...." Ennoshita answered, holding Suga back. "The missing part of his soul is trapped in Purgatory."

Suga's heart almost stopped. He had known, but it was still crushing for it to be confirmed. He could feel the tears return. He could never have Daichi back. He may as well have been dead, if there was no saving him....

"We can find a way around that, but—Suga-san.... You're ... amazing. Look...."

Suga wiped his eyes free of the tears, and let his gaze follow where Ennoshita pointed.

Hovering there above Daichi and the kusudama, was a dull, dusty-looking figure. A figure in the shape of Daichi—his clothes, his hair, his face; even the scar. He reflected much the same expression as the real Daichi. Eyes closed in what looked like sleep.

A ghost.

"H-he...." Suga began, eyes growing wider and mouth falling open. "That—Ennoshita...." Focus, focus, focus. "He's a ghost, he—he's de....?"

Ennoshita shook his head quickly, before Suga could let himself sink further to that line of thought. "No, Suga-san. Although similar, this is a reflection." Ennoshita took pause, smiling softly. His voice lowered some, too. "Your will manifested the soul in the kusudama, and strengthened what remains in Daichi-san. Your love for each other is strong," he said. It wasn't teasing, or anything. It was full of admiration.

Suga felt his face heat just slightly, but he had no time for embarrassment. "Reflection. From the kusudama...?"

Again Ennoshita nodded, and Suga stood slowly, making his way to the sleeping reflection. Looking up at it, somehow it both broke and warmed Suga's heart. He leaned down to pick up the kusudama. It was still warm, like before, but with more energy flowing through it. His heart pulled, and he curled his fingers around it, careful not to crush it at all. Looking back to Daichi's reflection, he grinned sadly up at it.

"So what now?" he asked. "I get to be teased? To see Daichi's reflection above his body like that—so close, and so far?" His face scrunched up again.

"His soul will awake. You'll be able to converse with him, just as you would Michimiya-san," Moniwa answered.

"I don't know what's worse," Suga confessed. "There must be a way to grab his soul from Purgatory. There must be a way there."

"For souls, of course. Not for the living. But if you plan to send the rest of Daichi's soul to Purgatory, even to retrieve what's there, it may not go the way you want it to. He may be trapped there forever."

Suga shook his head. "We don't know that. We're only human. I want to try. That is, if Daichi is willing." Once his reflection came to.

Moniwa looked torn, as Kamasaki snorted sarcastically. At least he kept his mouth shut. "I can't recommend this course," Moniwa said. "At least let me get a hold of someone who might know how to better handle this situation."

That alone sprung hope in Suga.

"All I ask is that you be patient. They're in Edo."

Suga didn't care if they were in Beijing. "I will be," he promised. After a moment of looking from the kusudama to Daichi, to his reflection, Suga turned to face Moniwa. "Is that all, then?" he asked. "If it's all right, I'd like to be alone."

Without a word, Moniwa nodded, and ushered everyone out. Futakuchi kept quiet, while Aone gave a slight bow, and Moniwa followed after him. Ennoshita was last.

"Suga-san, if you need anything, let me know."

Suga nodded his head in thanks, and turned back to Daichi as the door slid shut. He stared, wondering just how to go about this. Which way was best? Was there a good alternative?

The thoughts and questions plagued Suga as he played with the kusudama. He rolled it over his palm, over his fingers, all the while thinking fondly on his memories of Daichi. When they went fishing, when Suga tutored Daichi, when they snuck out to watch the stars fall, when Daichi had kissed him.... He was determined to get all of that back, to continue making those memories, and nothing was going to stop him.

Certainly not a metaphysical barrier.

He looked back up to Daichi's reflection, and smiled to see Daichi's eyes slowly begin to awaken.

-*-

 "I really think you're underestimating just how awkward this is for me." Daichi sighed, standing (hovering, floating _whatever_ ) behind Suga as they sat on the engawa outside of the equipment room.

"Nonsense," Suga said. "They're just curious."

"They didn't ask me anything they haven't already asked Michimiya, and how am I supposed to know? I've only been a ghost for three days!"

"You're not a ghost," Suga sighed, and repeated, for the nth time. "You're a _reflection_."

"Whatever. I'm not used to it. And it's not _me_."

Daichi watched as Suga's shoulders slumped, and he could feel the mood drop. "I know. I'm sorry.... But that's what we're discussing when they get here. Getting you back into your body."

Ah, yes. Suga had mentioned that before. Part of his soul was trapped in Purgatory, never to emerge, if Datekou - or like, the Laws of the Universe - had any say in it. But Suga seemed to have it in his head that they could change that. They just had to wait for some people from Edo to arrive. Because, as one knows, it's just a quick week-long trek. No time at all.

It had barely been three days, and Suga's impatience already had him ready to climb the walls. Honestly, all Daichi wanted was for Suga to relax, and think rationally about this. To just relax and actually finish letting himself heal. To ... maybe just accept the fact that Daichi just might not get his body back.

Daichi moved back into the equipment room, reaching for things to put them where they belonged, but discovered that, as a non-physical entity, there was no way he was doing that like this. His hand just ... went _through_ things. Which meant that there would be no touching Suga.

"Daichi...."

Daichi stopped looking around, turning to face Suga. All he could see of him was Suga's back, as he leaned back on the engawa, gazing out at the gardens and fields. The sun was shining high upon him, lightening his hair, and brightening the blue hues in his yukata. Suga was beautiful. Daichi could never deny that, even when they were kids. Though Suga wasn't happy that most of his juniors were taller than him, he could appear otherwise. He wasn't smooth and slender, _but he was_ , and Daichi had no idea just how to convey this ... this _idea_ of Suga. Suga was so real, but ethereal, and so wonderful, but so infuriating. Daichi would never figure out how Suga pulled it off, and part of him probably didn't want to know.

"Yeah?" he finally responded.

"I'm sorry. I haven't told you since you've been—like this. So I am, now. I'm sorry."

"For what?" He moved back to the engawa.

And then Suga tilted his head back, to gaze sorrowfully at him. "For this. That you're like this, until we can figure out what to do. It's my fault. So, if, when you're back in your body, you don't want to forgive me, I'll accept that."

Daichi stared right back. "Suga," he began. "Are you kidding? If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead-dead. If anything I should throw you a party."

Suga had kept staring for a moment with inquisitive eyes, before grinning and dropping his head back down. "So kind of you."

Daichi huffed (it was so hard to do these things without a proper respiratory system), and made to sit down (kind of) next to Suga. "I meant it, too. That I was sorry. For treating you like I did."

"I know," Suga said after a moment. "I was being petulant a lot of the time. Not that it dismisses how I felt. But ... I know. I forgave you. And not because you let me go with you, or kissed me."

Ahaha oh yeah, that.

"Daichi, could we ... pick up where we left off w—"

"Even when he's mostly dead, they can't be separated! Look at this!"

"Maybe it's _because_ he's mostly dead."

Suga and Daichi turned quickly to the voices, finding Tanaka and Nishinoya there, staring and smiling (almost knowingly) down at them.

"Did we interrupt?" Noya asked.

"Not that we actually _want_ to, or anything, but..." Tanaka's toothy, smug smile fell to a questionable rest, looking to Noya. "The Edo people are here."

"They're loud."

Suga almost gaped. "I don't want to hear that from either of you!" he insisted.

Tanaka and Noya winced, and Daichi snorted. The truth could hurt.

"For real though! There are two groups—one's in red and the other's in white."

"They're not all that bad."

"There are some pretty excitable ones from the red group. Like that guy with the weird hair."

"They all have weird hair, Ryuu."

"The one with the line down his head! What kind of hair is that?!"

"There's a guy like a typhoon in the white group."

"Slow down!" Daichi ordered. "So, Edo is already here? It's only been 3 days!"

Tanaka shrugged. "Nekoma are witches."

-*-

Suga was excited, and honestly, it was the happiest Daichi had seen him since he'd given Suga the go-ahead with Sanzanki. It was warming, but also—a little concerning. Not that Daichi wanted to die, but Suga's ... excessive determination to do the impossible was worrying.

Particularly his speed at going to greet their guests.

"Suga—! Slow down, I can't. Move that fast...!" (Seriously, screw Michimiya and her need to show off and race him.)

Suga stopped, waiting for Daichi to catch up and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he said. "I'm just excited."

"I know. I just can't keep up with you."

When they moved again, it was at a much more sustainable and comfortable pace for Daichi.

"So you do you really think they're as rambunctious as Tanaka and Noya say?"

Daichi shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't heard of these people outside of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Which is pretty much nothing."

"Hmm. Well, I can't believe they'd be terrible. At least, not in comparison to our own—"

Again Suga was cut off, this time to a loud clamoring. They turned to look at each other after sharing a wince.

"Do you think...?"

"Yes."

Inability forgotten, Suga and Daichi went as quick as they could to the entrance hall, turning the corner and meeting their guests with wide eyes. All of their guests. All of them in a space far too small for so many people. Daichi felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. He didn't even let the entirety of his team in here all at once, and yet, here all of them were. Upwards of 30 people.

"Oh my. Okay, everyone—!" Suga began.

"Uh-oh. Noya-san, go!"

"Everyone!"

But despite Suga's and Tanaka's attempts to get everyone to listen, they were drowned out.

And everyone was so loud.

Daichi took a deep (but fake?) breath. "EVERYONE OUT!" he bellowed. "Out, out, out!"

Everyone in the hall shut up, and immediately began filing back out the way they came. As the count lessened, the more relaxed he felt himself become. But also the more disgruntled he became, for as more people left, the more he could see the damage. Marks on the walls, dirt on the floor, a hole or 3 in the shoji. He would never be able to apologize enough to Shimizu and Yachi about it.

But really! There was no reason for so many people to crowd themselves in such a small space! Tanaka and Noya had been right.

Suga laughed. "Good job," he said once everyone was out. "Even as a reflection, you're just as terrifying."

"Shouldn't I _be_ more terrifying as a ghost?"

"Reflection."

"Whatever."

"C'mon. They're all outside now. Let's go greet them properly, at least."

Daichi sighed, shoulders falling some. He was glad to host guests, but this was kind of ridiculous. He followed behind Suga, stepping out and taking a look at everyone. They had rearranged themselves. All of the red-clad people were in a group, all of the white-clad people in a group; and then his own team was to the side, kept together by a vigilant Ennoshita. Their Datekou and Seijou visitors were off to the other side.

"Yo, Karasuno," said the forefront of the red group. "Kuroo Tetsurou, from Nekoma. You have one of my protégés." He waved to Daichi's team, and Daichi heard a suffering groan from Tsukishima.

"And from Fukurodani, I am the great Metaphysical Researcher, Bokuto Koutarou! At your service!" A man with striking grey (or white?!) hair from the white group stepped forward very confidently before looking around, and looking surprised. "Hi, Tsukki!" he waved excitedly.

Tsukishima made a suffering sound, followed by what Daichi was fairly certain was, "Save me."

Suga laughed. "Well, they're certainly very enthusiastic," he murmured to Daichi.

"Hah, yeah," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'm Sawamura Daichi. Welcome to Karasuno. These are my second-in-commands, Sugawara Koushi," He gestured to Suga, who bowed slightly. "And Ennoshita Chikara." He bowed quickly. "You were invited here on our behalf by Moniwa Kaname."

Moniwa stepped forward, giving a swift bow of his own. "Thank you for your quick response."

"So," Kuroo interrupted. "I take it you're the afflicted?" he asked to Daichi.

Daichi nodded slowly. "Yes. But first, if we could figure out arrangements? We are already packed in here as it is. I didn't expect such ... entourages to follow."

"If the inn cannot take us, we have prepared to camp on the outskirts of the village," said a voice - slightly bothered - near Bokuto. A slender man with a tired expression stepped forward. "I'm fairly certain it will be camping," he said, side-eyeing Bokuto.

"We'll take the inn, then," Kuroo said. "I don't think Kenma could take another day of camping."

"I want to go back to Edo."

"Isn't he adorable."

"Shut up, Kuro...."

"I don't know that the inn can even accommodate all of just one group," Daichi mused aloud. "Just how much bigger are things in Edo?" Because seriously, if Nekoma expected an inn in Karasuno to house all of them, Edo had to be sprawling with giants. And one look at either of these groups, Nekoma and Fukurodani, told Daichi that maybe it was.

Suga stepped up next to Daichi. "I guess we'll find out. If you'd like, please go make your arrangements at the inn."

Moniwa nodded along. "When you're done, I think we'll need Kuroo, and Akaashi."

"Huh?! Why not me?! I'm the leader!" Bokuto exclaimed.

Akaashi - the tired-looking man in white - sent a suffering gaze to Moniwa, who observed for a moment before giving a slow, confused nod. "And ... Bokuto-san," he caved.

"SUCCESS."

"Yes, Bokuto-san. Congratulations. Let's set up."

As the two teams scuttled off, Suga couldn't hide his enthusiasm. "We'll have everything together in no time!"

Daichi kept his response to himself.

—

Everyone was busy. Tanaka and Noya were unintentionally getting in Shimizu's and Yachi's way of fixing and cleaning the entrance hall. Asahi and Aone were nowhere to be found. (Sly dog.) Ennoshita was busy talking with Datekou, while Hinata and Kageyama were making friends with some of the Nekoma people.

Suga was ... somewhere. He wasn't sure where he'd wandered off, really. It was almost relaxing. Maybe Suga was sleeping and actually doing what Daichi wanted him to do. Not likely, but possible.

And so Daichi putted around aimlessly, contemplating nothing and everything.

"Sawamura."

He looked up quickly at the sound of his name, glancing about until he found Iwaizumi behind him. He looked as disgruntled as ever—probably had to chastise Oikawa recently.

"Sugawara is with Oikawa, having his ankle looked at while Kageyama isn't there to stop him."

Daichi laughed some. "What is their deal, anyway?"

"You mean Oikawa and Kageyama?"

Daichi nodded.

"It started when Oikawa and I were kids," Iwaizumi shrugged. "Kageyama was showing promise. Oikawa felt threatened, and lashed out as most kids would. Who knows how long ago that actually was, but Oikawa grew up." Iwaizumi paused. "...Mostly. He's still got a bit to go."

So that could explain some things about Kageyama. "They're still not on well."

"No. Back then, Kageyama didn't seem too visibly affected. Part of me is glad he seems to realize what happened, now. And he seems to excel in his craft with what he has available. I'm proud of him."

"Do you miss him at Aoba Jousai?"

Iwaizumi shook his head. "No. We were never friends. Besides, I have my hands full with Shittykawa. I have no time to miss anyone."

"He's attached to you. Oikawa."

A dark grin graced Iwaizumi's features. "Yeah, you could say that."

"I feel like there's a story."

Again Iwaizumi shrugged. "It's not terribly exciting. But ... maybe it will help with you and Sugawara."

Anything, really. Daichi realized he would gladly take any advice offered.

"I'm recently dead. I've come to terms with it, but Oikawa hasn't. He treats it like I'm still alive, and breathing. It's ... trying. Or at least I would say it is.

"Oikawa and I were together for several years. We loved each other very much. But ... I died."

Dark. "How did you—if you don't mind—"

Iwaizumi shrugged. "I was wounded after a fight. It wasn't the injury that killed me so much as the infection. Oikawa hated himself for weeks that the one thing he could have done he didn't get to do in time. It's probably another part of the reason he's so reluctant to let me go. Doesn't wanna face his perceived failure."

"Let you go?" Daichi asked. "I thought ghosts were pinned to this plane."

"They are. I didn't receive a priest's blessing when I died, so here I am. What I mean is Oikawa hasn't really accepted I've died. But what's disturbing about it is, ghosts - while they have their emotions in tact - are mostly regrets. I can accept my death all I want, but I regret that everything happened as it did with Oikawa. I haven't necessarily stopped loving him. I've just accepting it's not something that can happen anymore. Oikawa hasn't accepted that.

"My advice would be to get everything out in the open now in case you do die. Make sure you have next to no regrets."

"Next to. Shouldn't I get rid of all of them?"

Iwaizumi grinned darkly. "Should, sure. But there's one regret you'll always have. For me, Oikawa will continue to be born into his next lives without me in it, and I'll continue to be some specter _haunting_ him. Don't be stuck like that with Sugawara.

"At least make sure you have someone who can give you a blessing if you die."

Daichi nodded slowly, clearing his throat. "I will," he said.

But he didn't plan on dying.

-*-

It wasn't until several hours later that everyone needed was assembled in Daichi's room. This did not, as assumed by Daichi and almost everyone else, include Suga.

And Suga was unhappy. Daichi wasn't sure how he himself felt about it, he wasn't sure _why_ Suga needed to be left out of the conversation, but he didn't question. He wasn't even sure what he could contribute to this meeting, when all he really did regarding anything of this nature was mutter some memorized prayers to trap maligned spirits.

He chose to sit in front of his body looking into the room, so he wouldn't have to look at it. It was still so, so incredibly awkward. Next to him was Ennoshita, and next to him Moniwa. On Daichi's other side sat Oikawa, and beside him was Kuroo. In the middle, across from Daichi, sat Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto kept looking around, admiring the candles and talismans set up in the room, and trying to catch a glimpse of Daichi's body. Which really, just felt a little bit intrusive.

Ennoshita cleared his throat before beginning. "Sugawara-san's goal, as you know, is to return Sawamura-san's soul to his body. He is still alive. And as Moniwa-san and I discovered, part of his soul is here, as you can see, connected to and protected by this kusudama." He picked up the ball carefully, and tenderly. It still looked just as vibrant as ever. "The other part of his soul is in Purgatory. Sugawara-san intends on recalling his soul from Purgatory to re-join it here, and return it to his body."

"Quite a feat," Kuroo whistled.

"Yes," Ennoshita agreed. "That's why you were called here." He set the kusudama back down next to Daichi's body. Daichi kept his gaze away. "In the hopes that you could help Sugawara-san, and explain what it would mean for both him and Sawamura-san."

Kuroo made himself a little more comfortable, leaning forward on his knees. "I can't recommend it. It's a pretty risky operation."

Daichi watched, almost amused, as Bokuto leaned in closer to Kuroo, but Kuroo seemed to have a learned patience for the behavior.

He looked up, catching Daichi's eye. "You would have to send yourself to Purgatory, find your soul amongst all the others there, and bring it back. And by 'all the others' there are billions to sift through."

Wow, way to make a guy feel disheartened.

There was a slight cough across from Daichi, and next to Bokuto, Akaashi looked up. "With your spirit split as it is, and the stronger part of it here, upon entering Purgatory the other piece of your soul will work harder to find you, being pulled to you."

That did make Daichi feel better. He still wasn't sure he was looking forward to doing this, but he didn't want to leave Suga in a situation like Iwaizumi had spoken of....

"However," Akaashi said sharply. "While you might get in alone, you can't get out alone. You are - forgive the vernacular - a broken spirit. You would need a vessel to carry out a completed soul."

"But that's not the worst part!" Bokuto interrupted. "If you take too long, the chance of both of you coming back is low. One of you will be trapped there forever." He hung his head. A bit on a theatrical side, but a decent ... fellow. And for as theatrical is he was about the situation, it still struck a scary chord within Daichi.

"How long is too long?" he asked.

Akaashi shook his head. "There's no set time. Immediately. The strongest the rip is is upon opening it. There's really no way around that. For however long it stays open we can't determine. It should be open long enough for you to return."

"Then no," he said. He would rather die and wait to be reborn with Suga than risk someone else's life and soul for this. "I'm not doing this, that's too unsure."

"Unless," Akaashi began slowly. He was looking down for a moment, as if in contemplation. "Depending on the combined will of yourself and whomever accompanies you, we could close the opening immediately. The problem there is—"

"Purgatory isn't a stationary plane, like ours!" Bokuto interjected once more. "It's like _so much is happening_ and it's so cool! You could never open to the same spot twice—!"

" _Which would require_ ," Akaashi began again, more slowly and little louder. "You finding your way back, and opening another rip to return home. But the _problem_ is—"

Daichi sighed. "Listen, I appreciate it, but I'm not risking someone's life. I recited prayers without actually being a priest, and that's what worked out just fine."

"Sawamura-san—!"

"No."

Akaashi looked to give up on whatever point he had previously been trying to make. "It's not opening that is difficult. It's sustaining. So long as you leave the second it's open there would be no problem."

"Thank you, Akaashi-san, but I don't think I'll be going through with this. What about...." He really didn't want to think this way. "Just sending me off?"

Ennoshita shook his head. "Sawamura-san, that is absolutely not happening. Sugawara-san wouldn't forgive anyone for letting that happen."

Ughh, Ennoshita. "I just really don't think this is a good idea."

"Think about it for a few days, but we can only be here so long. Ennoshita-san, does Karasuno have a priest?"

"Ryuu—Tanaka would be the next best guess...."

"Perhaps you should have him come in and assist you and Moniwa with reinforcing the talismans."

Their voices drained out from Daichi's mind, he stared down at the tatami. He didn't want to risk anyone's life—didn't want them risking their own. But yet, despite his wish, there was only one person he thought of to do this with.

What if Suga was the one left behind in Purgatory? What if something else terrible happened to him? What if Suga was the one who died in all of this?

Even if he technically didn't have a heart in this form, Daichi was pretty sure he felt it beating madly at the mere thought of being the one to lose Suga. Was that how Suga felt at the thought of losing Daichi, then? If such was the case, Daichi supposed he couldn't blame him for going about all this. Daichi would be doing the same if the situation was switched.

He dragged his hand down his face.

He had too much thinking to do.

-*-

Daichi was ignoring him.

Daichi was avoiding him.

And Suga was most displeased.

First, despite being under the assumption that he was included, the little meeting about What to Do to Get Daichi Back to Normal had been held without him. The one most invested in this just left to the side and not included. And no one was telling him anything. Anyone that had been in the discussion wouldn't disclose anything to him. So he figured maybe it was just for Daichi to share with him. But no. Even Daichi wouldn't say anything. It was like Daichi would purposefully go out of his way to stay away from Suga. He wasn't even in the equipment room as Suga would have expected. He just wanted to know what the plan was. If there even was a plan. (And there better have been.)

At this rate, it was down to Suga catching Daichi off-guard; by surprise. His attempts had been mostly unsuccessful. Or rather ... completely unsuccessful. But this time he was determined! He had seen Daichi go around the corner down the hall. He tiptoed carefully down, following him, and finally, when he was just close enough—

"Boo!"

Michimiya had interrupted, scaring Daichi and Suga both. Suga had gasped, blowing his cover, while Daichi had jumped. (Kind of? It was really hard to determine what actions he was trying to emulate from his physical body.) Michimiya laughed, pointing at both Daichi and Suga.

"Both of you! I can't believe you fell for it!" she laughed.

"Both—huh? Suga!"

Suga scowled at Michimiya and her mirth, sighing as he was discovered when Daichi turned. Oh well, he supposed. "Hi, Daichi," he greeted flatly with a slight roll of his eyes.

"You guys've known me for your whole lives and still I can scare you?!"

It was Daichi's turn to sigh, before it looked as if something just came to mind. It couldn't be good, as far as Suga was concerned. "Michimiya! Can we talk?" he asked. Suga's stomach dropped. _Please, Michimiya, say no, you're busy, you have ghost things to do...._

"Sure! What about?"

Okay, well there went that idea. Suga nearly whined. "No! No-no-no!" he insisted. "Daichi, I need to talk to you—!"

"Haha, sorry, Suga," Daichi interrupted. "This is really important." And without so much as another glance, Daichi left with an almost confused Michimiya, leaving Suga behind staring at them in amazement and disappointment.

Suga could have yelled his frustration. "What _I_ have to say is really important...!" he grumbled, turning and thundering his way back to where he began.

This was ridiculous. He had questions. He had so many questions. He wanted to know what was happening, what was _going_ to happen, _how to make it happen_. But oh well, it wasn't like he cared, or anything. What if they had a time frame for this? They didn't have time to waste and find out. What if the kusudama decided to stop working? Everyone was being ridiculous about this, no one would give him any kind of answer. Didn't they care?!

His worry and anxiety was draining. His shoulders slumped as his footfalls softened and slowed. He groaned, feeling the need to just sleep everything away. If Daichi didn't want to talk to him, then.... Daichi didn't want to talk to him. He wasn't going to try to force it again.

Of course, he knew better than that. Knew logically, in the back of his mind it wasn't as if Daichi was trying to shut him out because he hated Suga suddenly. But something was said, something was discussed, if not decided. And he was purposefully being left out.

"Sugawara-san."

Suga spun around looking for the source of the voice. Someone was actively seeking him out? Wow, the irony. But he felt vindicated when he saw that the one calling for him was Akaashi. Maybe at last, some answers....

"Akaashi-san, hello."

"Hello. I was wondering if we might confer somewhere private, away from listening ears," he said quietly. "Bokuto-san is distracted with Kuroo-san and Tsukishima-san, so I thought it best to take my chance for a brief esca—recess."

Suga would have laughed if he still wasn't so bothered. Even if now he was fairly certain he was about to get the answers he wanted. "Of course," he acquiesced. "My room should be sufficient." He led the way down towards the bedrooms, unhappily unsurprised to come across no one on his way. (They were hosting guests, the house was packed, where was everyone? Avoiding him.)

He stepped aside, letting Akaashi through first. "Is there anything you need for this that I can get for you?"

"No, thank you. Just you."

Suga wasn't sure if that sounded promising or not.

Akaashi settled near the table, Suga joining just after the door was shut. Suga's hands fiddled in his lap, waiting for Akaashi to say his piece. Realistically, Akaashi wasted likely no time at all. In Suga-time, it was years.

"We spoke with Sawamura-san about the possible outcomes of this endeavor," he began. "Sawamura-san seemed quite intent on keeping you out of this. I see it differently. I think it is integral you know."

YES. Suga leaned forward, ready to finally become privy to the discussion and how to go about this. He nodded along, eager for more.

"Forgive me for repeating information. As you're aware, the remainder of Sawamura-san's soul is in Purgatory, and the goal is to retrieve it so that he may return to his body." Akaashi's stare did not leave Suga's. "This is an extremely dangerous feat to accomplish. It requires precision.

"Purgatory is not a place for living people, or souls not meant to be there. It requires the use of great magic—of which I'm told you yield."

Suga scowled. He really wished people would stop saying that. "I don't."

But Akaashi was cool and collected about it, giving the comment a slight shrug. Suga wasn't sure how to read it. Akaashi continued on. "The method that was discussed was ripping open the boundary. However, more than simply a living soul not supposed to enter, is a human. An actual flesh-and-blood human. So if you were, say, to accompany Sawamura-san ... you can't go so fully alive."

...What. "What does that mean? Do I have to die? Is ... that permanent?"

Thankfully Akaashi grinned and shook his head. "No. What would happen is as you step into Purgatory, your soul is ripped from you. Your soul enters Purgatory, and your body enters a very, very temporary stasis here on this plane. You would have a narrow, indeterminable amount of time to return before it dies. The opening between our world and Purgatory would allow an uninterrupted link between your soul and body for a short time. But once that link is severed, your body will begin shutting down. That process would take several hours, but it's always easier to readjust to your body when it's. Alive."

Suga shuddered.

"We mustn't let the opening close."

Suga nodded enthusiastically along.

"Should that happen, you can still return." He handed Suga a broken fragment of a mirror. "With this mirror shard, you must visualize where you want to return to, as if you're already there, and rip the barrier. With only yourself keeping it open, you cannot sustain it long. You have to move. If you don't want to die, you have to move."

Suga's enthusiastic nodding slowed until his hand tentatively took the fragment. As far as he could tell, it was just a piece of broken mirror. He looked back to Akaashi, who evidently saw the questioning look on his face. Suga was a believer in magic, but there didn't seem anything magical about this, especially as he didn't wield magic—

"I promise," Akaashi said. "The only thing you have to do is have as much faith as you normally do."

"That makes no sense."

"I promise that to us, it does."

Suga sighed. He didn't use magic. But.... If it helped. He turned the shard over in his hand. "Daichi will be back...?"

A nod.

Suga tucked the shard into his obi. "When is this happening?"

"Yet to be determined."

Suga didn't like the sound of that.

"We have to discuss it with Sawamura-san."

Suga scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Good luck. He's been avoiding me for the last two days."

Akaashi remained silent without disdain.

-*-

Honestly, Daichi didn't mean to ignore Suga. Really. He didn't _want_ to, certainly. But he just.... Wanted to protect him. He didn't want Suga risking his life when it was completely unnecessary. So when he saw Michimiya, he took the chance. Daichi just couldn't imagine a situation like Iwaizumi and Oikawa's; he couldn't do that to Suga, and it was all he could think of when he saw him. He had to avoid him....

"Sawamura-san, I've finally found you."

Daichi spun around, seeing Akaashi there. It was ... kind of eerie. (He supposed he really had no room to talk, being as he was.) Akaashi appeared just as calm and relaxed as usual; it wasn't normal for Daichi to be witness to _calm_. "Yes?" he finally answered.

"Would you accompany me to your room? I'd like to discuss things with you."

Daichi nodded. It was a bit strange, but okay. He went before Akaashi, leading him through. "Is everything okay?"

"Mm."

Okay, fine, great. Mm. _Mm_. He followed behind Akaashi. What he expected after that was for Akaashi to take a seat and begin talking. What he didn't expect was to see Suga there.

Daichi's mouth fell open, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?!"

Suga smiled. And dammit, Daichi was weak. "Hi, Daichi."

It was an intervention, he knew it.

Akaashi cleared his throat. "I summoned you both so that we could decide how to best proceed with the plan of action." And it was followed by a brief moment of silence that Daichi took to really process was Akaashi was alluding to. And immediately he shook his head.

"I said no."

"Daichi!" Suga looked shocked, and almost _hurt_. Apparently, among all the other things that had been shared with Suga (he presumed), that particular piece of information had not been one of them.

"No."

" _Daichi_."

"I'm sorry, Suga. There's too much at stake to risk something like this."

"Is that why you kept avoiding me?! So that you didn't have to tell me _no_? How long were you going to try to keep that up?!"

Akaashi looked like this wasn't quite how he'd planned things. Daichi felt that for Akaashi, most things didn't go as planned. Suga, however, did not look happy in the least. He looked **livid**. Daichi was fairly certain he had never seen Suga this angry before. It was a time of firsts, these last weeks, and Daichi was scared. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "There's too much you could lose if—"

"Too much _I_ could lose?! No. After all this—" Suga gestured around to the talismans and to Daichi's body. "—you're going to just say _no_?!"

Daichi groaned. "No, Suga—"

"It's not your turn," Suga interrupted again, and this time Daichi stayed quiet. "You're being selfish. You don't get to decide what's best for me. I do. We've already had that discussion. Last time it turned out to be a good thing. I saved your life. Now you want to throw it away? I thought you wanted your body back. That's why everyone is here. If you...!" Suga let exasperation take over his features. "If you decide against doing this for your _own_ sake, _fine_. I can't make you choose otherwise. But if it's because of _me_ , then I absolutely cannot accept that."

Suga stared hard at him, and in his eyes Daichi could see Suga's pleading and begging Daichi to do this. He saw faith and hope and love and with all that—Daichi felt his resolve being to crumble.

He sighed. "Just ... give me some time."

"Very well," Akaashi agreed, sounding clearly surprised and probably more exasperated than Suga. "But keep in mind, we won't be here much longer, Sawamura-san."

"By tonight, then. I'll give you an answer by tonight."

Akaashi nodded, standing and giving a polite bow before exiting the room.

His leave left an uneasy silence in the room. Daichi couldn't look at Suga, instead looking off to the side. And away from his body.

"...Daichi—"

"I'll give you an answer tonight," Daichi snapped. He hadn't meant to; he didn't even know where it came from. And he felt terrible when he saw how defeated Suga looked, and he just wanted to reach out for him and grab him and hold him and tell him everything would be fine when Suga stood and walked out without a word, but.... Daichi stayed put.

The door shut, and Daichi groaned. Disappointing and upsetting Suga was the last thing he wanted to do. He just wanted to keep him safe. Although Suga did have a point. Suga had already put himself in danger for Daichi before, saving his life. To throw that away, let that act in be vain, would be terrible. And he couldn't let all these guests' travels be wasted, either. Another sigh escaped him, and he wished he could just fall upon his futon once more.

 


End file.
